


少年事 52

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 1





	少年事 52

chapter 52

刘海宽担忧地看着颓废的男人。  
“肖战，我觉得你应该去看心理医生。”

肖战捏着眉心:“我担心他现在怎么样了，他什么都没有带，出去怎么办？”说着慌忙地站起身:“我得去找他。”

“肖战。”  
刘海宽按住他的肩膀。  
“他下车的地方离他的警察朋友执勤的地方很近，他不会有事的。”

“我就去看他一眼，看他没事我就回来……”

“肖战，放手吧。他过得再不好也不会比待在你身边更差。”

肖战颓然地坐到椅子上。

邢晓枫刚把两个小偷送回局里，回到执勤点，看到路上围了许多人。

“怎么了？”

“警察同志，刚才有个孕妇倒地上了。”  
“好像脑子还不太清楚。”  
“鞋都没有穿，那脚啊血里呼啦的。”  
“衣服看着挺讲究的，像是有钱人啊。”  
“真可怜！”

“人呢？”邢晓枫担心地问。

“送医院去了。”

“我这边联系医院问情况，大家都散了吧！”

邢晓枫问了市里所有的医院，确实有接收一位精神不太正常的孕妇，家人已经赶到了，预产期就在这两天。  
邢晓枫出了口气，忽然想起肖战身边那个极像王一博的孕妇，没由来地烦闷起来。

差不多一个礼拜，王一博脚上的纱布拆掉了。

王书翰却反常地把阳台的花花草草都拿去送人，破天荒地没有去饭堂打饭，在家炒了两个小菜。

王一博奇怪地看着出现在客厅里的行李箱。

王书翰喝了两盅酒，眼眶有些湿，话也多了起来。

“一博啊，我今天跟院长打了辞职报告，一博都还没有回过老家吧，咱们明天回老家去！”

伸手想拉王一博，又黯然地把手缩回去。

“儿子，爸对不住你！我跟你妈离婚后就没管过你，你回家都那么大了，我都不知道该怎么跟你说话，我老想着男孩子吃点苦头也是应该的，哪曾想到你这些年会这么苦……我都不敢问你都遭了什么罪……”

“你说好端端一个孩子，怎么就成这个样子了呢？”

王书翰哭着给自己满上。

“你上警校这么多年没回过家，我以为你妈在管你，谁知道会这样子啊！这么多年分房子我都没敢搬家，我就怕你什么时候回来了找不到家门……”

王一博一手托着腰，艰难地架起喝醉的父亲的胳膊，将他扶回房间，父亲房间的床头柜上摆着一副相框，照片中是大一刚入学的他，穿着新发的学员服，故意绷起脸敬出并不标准的军礼，大檐帽上的国徽在太阳下闪闪发光。

王一博缓缓拿起相框，看着那个朝气蓬勃的少年许久，将相框抱在胸口，眼泪一滴一滴地砸在手背上。

还记得吗，你曾经是一个像风一样的少年，踩着滑板，睥睨天下。

还记得吗，你曾经脱下警帽站在国旗下敬礼，提拔笔直，意气风发。

还记得吗，你曾经在训练场上冲刺锻炼奔跑，斗志昂扬，汗如雨下。

还记得吗，你曾经，是一个男人。

怕是你自己都忘了吧？

“一博啊，没事了，咱爷俩去个谁也找不到咱们的地方，好好地过日子……”  
父亲喃喃地说着醉话。

王一博神色复杂地看着父亲。

他曾经一直觉得他们是陌生人。

在他面前他始终是那个躲在窗帘后面的小孩，窥见成人世界的不堪。

你们合手毁了曾经幸福的家。

如果当初你没有恶作剧躲起来，一切其实都不会发生。

你一边痛恨自己一边痛恨着他。

却忘了他也曾经把你抱起，让你骑在他的脖子上玩耍。

他小心翼翼地想要弥补，你呢？

你第一次回家他准备的满满一桌你爱吃的饭菜，你只是兴致缺缺地尝了几口就放下了筷子。

你第一次躺在A市的床上，他帮你关门，站在门边看着你久久不肯离开，你只是关上灯翻了个身背对着他。

你第一次张开腿让男人操完了回家，他看着你拉到脖子的拉链和肿起的脸，帮你请了假，你只顾着为那个操你的男人哭，无视他放在桌上的消炎药红花油和纸条上写的劝诫你不要打架。

你送上门让人日日夜夜变着花样地操，不知廉耻地扭动在男人的胯下，他把你生活费翻倍，跟你说老是住同学家和泡网吧对身体不好。

你为一个男人发烧住院，他从2号楼的骨科跑到3号楼你的病房，白大褂都来不及换守着你醒，劝你不要早恋，跟女同学分手了也不能糟蹋身体。你只是没看到那个对你挥之即去的男人，烦躁得不和他说话。

你被男人操腻了扔回家，他每天都打扫你的房间，所以你还能闻着被子上阳光的味道想那个把你当玩物的男人。

你要躲，要逃，他厚着脸皮给你妈打电话让她去车站接你。

你被人里里外外的玩烂了，挺着大肚子拖着男不女的变态身体，他领着你回家。然后一个人在夜晚的客厅里痛哭。

他把你当成叛逆的孩子。他哪知道你早都烂透了，14岁就爬上了男人的床，他哪知道你在男人胯下被顶弄得眼前发白时会放浪地叫爸爸。

他哪知道你有多放荡多下贱。

这个男人，出轨，不负责任，不苟言笑。

你们十年没有说够二十句话。

可是他一直在笨拙地爱你。

一直在等烂透了的你回家。

他才四十多岁，已经白了头发。

放下半辈子才熬出来的主任职称辞职带你离开。

他是你爸爸。

你无视了那么多年始终默默爱你的爸爸。

肚子抽搐地疼，王一博靠在门板上，咬着手背，默默地掉泪。

承认吧，你的爱没那么伟大，什么奋不顾身飞蛾扑火，都是一场笑话。

那场在你青葱岁月里放的大火，已经烧尽了你的青春你的希望你的尊严你的未来。

多少无辜的人因为你的这场火丧生。

扑灭了吧。

反正你也累了。

算了吧。

别爱了吧。

天气很好，阳光明媚。

王一博扶着腰艰难地下楼，爸爸忙前忙后地搬行李。

王一博看着花白头发的男人，嗫喏地开口。  
“爸，你小心一点。”

爸爸立刻受宠若惊地笑弯了眼:“没事，爸硬朗着呢！”

合上后备箱，王书翰活动一下肩膀，慈爱地看眯着眼睛看窗外的儿子。

“儿子！出发了！”

半新的大众平稳地行驶着，穿过城市的喧嚣和郊外的闲散，窗外风景被抛在身后，一条笔直的公路从眼前，一直伸到天边。

邢晓枫提着时令蔬果来到医院，敲敲门，见王书翰不在，径直去了住院部。

2号楼骨科。

“邢警官又来看王主任啊。”

“对啊，替执行任务的老战友尽尽孝心。”  
邢晓枫乐呵呵地跟护士说话。

“王主任辞职了，他没告诉你吗？”  
查房回来的医生奇怪地问。  
“今天一早就搬走了。”指着办公室阳台上的花:“东西都送人了。”

“怎么会突然辞职呢？”

一个护士神神秘秘地凑过来:“摊上事情了！搞大别人肚子被人找上门来了！”  
“别瞎说！”旁边的人呵斥道。  
“真的，我都看见了，那女的个子挺高，长头发，晚上的时候蹲主任门口等，没两天王主任就辞职了。”  
“诶我也见了，长得可标致了！今早跟主任一块走的，个子是真高，估计得有一米八？看肚子都差不多六七个月了！”  
一群人凑在一起热闹的讨论着。

邢晓枫手上的袋子掉到地上，水果滚了一地。

他一路不停地跑回警局，抓住执勤的韩斌，喘着气说不出话。

“遇到什么了吓成这样？”  
韩斌拿手在他眼前晃。

邢晓枫忽然绝望地蹲到地上，抱着头，死命地揪自己头发，哭起来:“斌斌，那个就是他！就是他啊！他就在我面前！我眼睁睁地看他被带走！我早该猜到的！我早该去救他的啊！我发誓要保护他的，我就让他在我眼皮底下失踪被人折磨成那个样子啊！”

“邢晓枫？”  
韩斌红着眼圈，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我恨不得杀了那个姓肖的。”邢晓枫眼睛发红地握紧拳头，“我一定不会放过他！”


End file.
